Wireless devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a Bluetooth (BT) interface, a cell phone, a global positioning system (GPS) and other wireless devices, may be active in a same environment, such as a shared radio frequency (RF) environment. The wireless devices may be located on a platform, such as a cell phone, a laptop computer, or other mobile device, or they may be located on different platforms in close proximity. For example, a cell phone platform or mobile handset may contain a cell phone transceiver, a WiFi device, and a BT adapter. In another example, a laptop computer may be in close proximity with a mobile handset. The laptop computer may include a WiFi device and a BT interface. The mobile handset may include a cell phone and a BT interface. Operations of a wireless device may interfere with operations of other wireless devices in the shared RF environment.